


暴雨将至（PWP）

by berryzhong



Category: yf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong
Summary: 思念是什么？就像尹昉酒后吟诗说的那句话一样，星星点点如小鸟一般在胸口跳伞。叽叽喳喳地围成一团将心跳啄食得兵荒马乱，砰砰砰砰。这感觉又疼又痒，哗啦啦地灌进血液里，以至于每一个细胞都充斥成思念的组成。而他手机屏幕上显示的是这些东西。





	暴雨将至（PWP）

思念是什么？

就像尹昉酒后吟诗说的那句话一样，星星点点如小鸟一般在胸口跳伞。叽叽喳喳地围成一团将心跳啄食得兵荒马乱，砰砰砰砰。这感觉又疼又痒，哗啦啦地灌进血液里，以至于每一个细胞都充斥成思念的组成。

而他手机屏幕上显示的是这些东西。

航班信息查询  
CA926 东京-北京：晚点。起飞时间待定。

窗外乌云笼罩住秋日里那一抹有些枯燥的斜阳，踩上去咯吱咯吱的落叶被一卷邪风刮起来抱团群舞，是暴雨来临的前兆。若说得直白一些，或许窗外现在的天气就跟窗内尹昉的心情一样，层层乌云看似密布，却稀薄得可以忽略不计，只需稍稍一挑拨，暴雨就会倾泻直下，无法挽回。就像尹昉对黄景瑜的思念，面部表情遮掩得有些拙劣，或许此刻他只要一想到黄景瑜的脸，欲望便攀附直上，吞噬他那颗摇摆已久的小心脏。

黄景瑜的飞机徜徉着暴雨落地，已是后半夜两点。在离家还有十分钟车程时，他发了条微信给尹昉，没有得到回复。心想着或许小家伙握着手机就睡着了。虽然只剩下短短几公里的路，但黄景瑜的身体和心灵却罕见地分成了遥远的两部分———他的身体在车里，而他的心还没起飞时就已经飞回了他和尹昉的小家里。

只是他没想到，十分钟后，他一开门，漆黑得还没看清里面的情况就被小他一号的男朋友扑上来跳进自己怀里吻了个结结实实。以至于他连尹昉的脸都没看清就已经被小家伙吸走了全部的氧气。行李被突然从手中松开，在客厅里旋转了好几圈才不尴不尬地伫在了客厅的正中央像是唯一的看客。突如其来的吻凶狠异常，舌头不安分地伸进他嘴里狂搅波澜，被激得眼角都红了。尹昉两只手挂在黄景瑜脖子上亲他亲得难舍难分，还穿着那件黄景瑜的卫衣，大了好几号的衣裳把尹昉包裹得严严实实，显得格外小巧，像是抱着一只耍赖的小猫。那卫衣上面还残存着黄景瑜的味道，和只有他们两个人的家里才会用的洗衣液气味，那是家的味道。 尹昉吻他吻到双颊到脖子都绯红，就像是明面上克制着暴雨落下的乌云一样瞬间被黄景瑜带回来的那阵风扯得没了踪影，情欲的雨点和现在窗外的情况一样倾盆落下，啪嗒啪嗒急匆匆地打在黄景瑜的皮肤表面上，再落进他封闭已久的心里。

昉儿今天也太主动了。

黄景瑜的双手还托着尹昉的大腿根，他顺着轻轻掐了一把说“昉儿怎么瘦得都没有肉了”。只见尹昉脸也不抬地将黄景瑜一只手“啪”地一下放在自己的小屁股上，奶唧唧地说了一声“这里有肉”。顺带着两条腿动了动把黄景瑜的腰盘得更紧了。

“宝贝今天这么主动？”黄景瑜被尹昉突如其来的主动撩拨得有些慌乱，揉捏着他的后颈像是在安抚，“我们昉儿就要这样缠在老公身上一晚上吗？都这么晚了不进屋睡觉么？嗯？” 

“不想下来。” 尹昉一只脑袋靠在黄景瑜肩头，  
“反正我想你想得不想动。”

尹昉接连而来的四个“想”字犹如星点火苗一般刮搅得黄景瑜那隐埋已久的情欲“轰”地一声在心里炸裂开来。

昉儿，这可都是你自找的。

他托着尹昉的臀将他的小男友抵在墙边，轻而易举地将那件卫衣撩起来，然后“嗖”地一下脑袋钻了进去开始吮吸尹昉胸前的小可爱，粗糙的舌苔如电流过电一样划过尹昉的皮肤表面，尹昉轻轻动了动，有些不好意思地在黄景瑜怀里轻笑起来。

这是什么搞笑的姿势呀。他想。

“景瑜，我们…去卧室呀？”

这回换了黄景瑜在尹昉怀里发出瓷瓮的声音，一颗鼓起来的脑袋在卫衣里面躁动着说，

“我也想你想得不想动。”

然后尹昉被黄景瑜弄得酥酥麻麻地轻轻咿呀地叫了起来。

“景瑜，换地方…我…都湿了，景瑜。”

“啪“地一声黄景瑜的小巴掌落在尹昉小屁股上。  
“别骚！”他把脑袋探了出来，有些警告意味地对上尹昉的眼睛，“除非你下周都不想下床了。”

黄景瑜本意只是想顺着小家伙的意思陪他闹一会儿然后就抱他去睡觉，没想到小家伙这么上头。

“想要你。” 尹昉没有在开玩笑。

然后尹昉就突然地脑袋朝下地被黄景瑜扛起来往卧室走，中间还一脚踢开了挡路的行李箱“哐“地一声砸在地上。“喂！那个是你的新箱子！” 尹昉两只拳头胡乱地落在黄景瑜后背上。

“管好你自己，小宝贝！”几乎是说着这句话的同时黄景瑜还恶劣地揉捏了一把尹昉的臀肉。接着把人放倒在他们云雨了无数次的床第之上，柔软宽大的一块完美地接纳了即将爆发的两人。

窗外暴雨是湿的，万物是湿的，他们的床铺是湿的，尹昉的身体是湿的，黄景瑜被情欲浸润的双眼也是湿的…

其实粗野和温柔也并不矛盾。此时这两种相悖的特质就在黄景瑜身上体现得淋漓尽致。 一个月的小别让他被欲望猩红了双眼，眼神中尽是无限的渴求。可随之落在尹昉身上的吻却细腻周到，一处不落。纤长的手指蹭进尹昉的穴肉里，极有耐心地在他身体内旋转，进出，生怕他自己稍微急了一步就会弄疼他的昉儿。毕竟他们很久没有做了。

只是先着急的人是尹昉。  
“唔，景瑜可以了…我觉得我那里，已经可以吞下你的了。”

黄景瑜被尹昉这句话刺激得差点就缴械了，“吞”这么生动的词是怎么能给他想出来的？？

既然昉儿这么认真，那他也得努力配合认真呀。

“那昉儿可以先用上面的小嘴帮老公这里吞一下吗？嗯？”

湿润的下身渗出丝丝透明液体，也是几乎在黄景瑜问出这句话的同时尹昉就已经将一只手握了上去，一张小肉嘴贴着前端轻轻亲吻，再将嘴张开包裹了进去，那一瞬间黄景瑜舒爽地扬起了头，下身又涨大了好几分，塞得昉儿嘴里满满当当，他有些艰难但不服气地前后吞吐着，试着将它塞进自己喉咙最深处再拿出来，刺激得他眼眶湿润。黄景瑜本想说昉儿你不必这样，但接踵而来的一波快感又将这些字咽了回去转化成一声嘶哑的低吼。 

“看来昉儿是真的很想我。”  
“这还用问吗？”   
“那宝贝儿能不能再帮老公一个忙？”  
“什么？”

黄景瑜笑了笑，微微起身亲了尹昉一口，揉了揉他的小脑袋，再侧身打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个塑料小包装的东西，塞到了尹昉手里。

“昉儿来帮老公戴上好不好？”

通常进行到这一步都是尹昉舒适地躺在床上半阖着眼等着黄景瑜自己准备好再进行他们的下一步。然而这次却有些不同，黄景瑜被今天主动的昉儿弄得有些得寸进尺。

换了平时如果他提出这种要求，尹昉估计一个“你自己没手吗”就怼回去了。但当现在这会儿的尹昉对上黄景瑜半威逼半利诱的视线时他大概什么底线都没有了。他迷迷糊糊地点头说好，然后动作有些生硬地撕开那个包装，握着黄景瑜硬成铁块一样的柱身套了下去，全程有些害羞地侧着头不去直视。黄景瑜被今天听话的小兔子那可爱模样逗坏了，捏了捏他的小脸说“宝贝儿真是太乖了。”

“你这是得寸进尺。”

黄景瑜没有理会，笑着俯下身将尹昉轻轻推倒在床上亲了下去，贴在他耳边缱绻地说着，  
“昉儿刚才做得很好，所以这是对你的———”

他猛然挺动下身，“奖励”二字就随着他的动作骤然进入了尹昉的身体。这“奖励”来得太过猛烈，一下子顶到了底，再猛地抽出来，再深深地一次次挺进，不知疲倦。尹昉的双腿被黄景瑜温柔地分开成M型，双手把着尹昉的大腿根一下下往自己身上撞，“啪啪”的声音不绝于耳。尹昉像个得到奖励的孩子一样发出满足的呜咽，先前那些小抱怨都化成了甜腻高亢的呻吟，一波又一波的浪潮向他袭来，将他送入了甜蜜的云端。

“啊——景瑜——” 尹昉在毫无心理准备的情况下直接被顶得缴械了一次。瘫软地搂着黄景瑜的腰看着他一下一下进入着自己。

不知过了多久，尹昉突然被黄景瑜温柔地再一次抱起来，黄景瑜下身还紧紧埋在尹昉的穴肉里，尹昉一边被黄景瑜亲着脖子一边被抱到了客厅的某一处坐了下来。

“宝贝儿，你转过去看看我们呀。”

也是在说出这句话的同时黄景瑜伸出手将一旁的灯打开，于是尹昉在转过身的一瞬间就看见了他们下身交合着的画面———那是尹昉平日早上做拉筋用的全身镜，此刻却成了他们两个人翻云覆雨的直接证据。那画面有些太过荒诞淫靡和真实。尹昉双腿大开着坐在黄景瑜的身上，自己的那根又再一次高高翘起着像是在抗议示威，下面却跟黄景瑜的那根紧密地结合着，上身一件松垮的卫衣被拉到了胸前。而黄景瑜依旧穿着一身西装，只是领带已经被扯得歪斜到一边，修身的白衬衣被扯开了好几颗扣子露出胸前一大半斜方肌，下面的西装裤子被拉开了一半的拉链结合着尹昉的下身。这样的画面直直闯入尹昉的视线使他根本来不及躲避就被又一波猛烈的抽插撞击得瘫软下来，手无力地拉着黄景瑜那根领带像是最后的力量支撑，黄景瑜摸索上尹昉的腰线开始一上一下地动着，那根坚硬的东西在尹昉体内横冲直撞，直直地碾过最脆弱的那一点引得尹昉高声尖叫“啊——景瑜——顶到了——” 

窗外的暴雨是猛烈湿润的，而尹昉被黄景瑜顶到那一点应激地再次睁开眼睛时，看到镜子里面他们做爱的场景也是。黄景瑜在他的身体里来回进出，柱身上附着的他们两个人混合在一起的体液水光淋漓地被折射在镜子里，一片泥泞。

“我的昉儿好厉害啊，你摸摸这里…你把老公包裹得很好呢。” 黄景瑜说着就拉着尹昉的手摸向他们交合的位置。

“啊…你不要脸…”

“谁让昉儿今天这么主动？” 黄景瑜贴着尹昉的耳边一下下呼着气，又像是挑逗，又像是威胁一般说着，“我的昉儿也太会了，又那么好看，又那么会吸，老公光看着你的样子都能射出来。” 

湖南小辣椒，是真特么纯天然的辣。

尹昉成功激起了黄景瑜最原始的欲望，他也顾不得什么害臊不害臊了，什么话都朝尹昉像糖衣炮弹一样砸了过去。

“那…你平时想我的时候，会那个什么嘛…” 尹昉自己还在他身上一上一下动着，一抖一抖地问黄景瑜这样一个可爱的问题。

尹昉的可爱就在于他可爱却不自知。也是黄景瑜最爱他的一点。明明他的腰腹已经被射得乱七八糟，分着双腿被黄景瑜大开大合地操弄，却还红着脸求证他男朋友一些搞笑的问题，而嘴上清纯得连“打飞机”这种词都说不出口。

“不光是想到你，老公只要听到宝宝的名字，听到宝宝的声音，每分每秒，都特别想立刻飞到你身边，操你。“

黄景瑜还刻意把“操”这个字眼咬得很微妙，擦着尹昉的耳边，引得尹昉一度小弧度地颤栗抖动身体，壁肉将黄景瑜吸得更用力，嘴里开始胡乱不清地呻吟，而黄景瑜又一波进攻来得更加凶猛，动作重而坚决，顶上去，抽出来，再顶进去，内里的嫩肉将他的分身咬得很紧，抽弄得尹昉头皮发麻，被高潮拍懵了脑袋，被黄景瑜高高抛起又重重跌下，化作一滩只会呜咽着的奶油泡沫。

“景瑜…再重一点…景瑜…我好想你。”

 

这话听得黄景瑜发疯。他感受到了，从今天一进门，他的昉儿就是任性倔强又带着些灰败的情绪的。他别过尹昉的头吻上他，一边加重了碾压的力道一边安慰着他。在，我在。我就在这里，你感受到了吗。昉儿，我回来了。

“你晚点了，我真的等了好久。” 被操干得意识有些不清晰的昉儿开始扯自己身上那件卫衣，然后终于如释重负一样把那件衣服甩在地上。他的景瑜回来了，他再也不需要闻着他衣服的味道才能入睡了。他转身双手搭在黄景瑜肩上，是一个无比依赖的姿势，然后再被黄景瑜捧着狠狠地操弄。

再后来，沙发是湿的，地毯是湿的，他们身上也是湿的，有黄景瑜的，有尹昉的…

窗外的暴雨下了一夜终于停了，万物被浸润地在朝阳下闪闪发亮。当一缕晨光洒进屋，黄景瑜准备要抱着尹昉去洗澡，刚起身站起来却又被拉住了手臂，然后听见了后方传来被情欲浸润了一夜的最动人的语调：

“我还要。”

 

Fin.


End file.
